hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hitman)
The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was another above-average hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season that caused $1.57 trillion (2022 USD) in damage, With the Alex forming on January 22 and Shary dissipating on December 2, the season had a early start and late finish. There were several notable storms in 2022. There were a total of 7 Category 5 hurricanes, mostly due to the fact that 2022 was the hottest year on average ever, and the average sea temperature in the basin was 106 degrees Fahrenheit (41 degrees Celsius). Hurricane Quillon became the second strongest hurricane in the basin's history and world history with 225 mph (360 km/h) wind speeds and a pressure reading of 834 mbar, 2nd lowest behind Paul 2 years earlier, until 2031. Seasonal Forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir–Simpson scale) will form during a season, and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA),the Olo Storm Meteorological Center (OSMC) and Colorado State University (CSUC). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes,and major hurricanes within a particular year. On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and two major hurricanes, with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. Storms Timeline ImageSize = width:1600 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:22/01/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:22/01/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/01/2022 till:19/02/2022 color:C5 text:Alex (C5) from:08/06/2022 till:18/06/2022 color:C1 text:Bonnie (C1) from:19/06/2022 till:09/07/2022 color:C5 text:Colin (C5) from:27/06/2022 till:14/07/2022 color:C4 text:Danielle (C4) from:30/06/2022 till:13/07/2022 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) barset:break from:15/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) from:18/08/2022 till:11/09/2022 color:C5 text:Gaston (C5) from:24/08/2022 till:05/09/2022 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:31/08/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:C4 text:Ian (C4) from:03/09/2022 till:14/09/2022 color:C4 text:Julia (C4) barset:break from:07/09/2022 till:24/09/2022 color:C3 text:Karl (C3) from:10/09/2022 till:02/10/2022 color:C5 text:Lisa (C5) from:14/09/2022 till:19/09/2022 color:C1 text:Martin (C1) from:21/09/2022 till:09/10/2022 color:C5 text:Nicole (C5) from:24/09/2022 till:16/10/2022 color:C5 text:Owen (C5) barset:break from:28/09/2022 till:20/10/2022 color:C5 text:Paula (C5) from:04/10/2022 till:24/10/2022 color:C5 text:Quillon (C5) from:29/10/2022 till:07/11/2022 color:C1 text:Richard (C1) from:04/11/2022 till:02/12/2022 color:C5 text:Shary (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Alex Hurricane Bonnie Hurricane Colin Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Tropical Storm Fiona Hurricane Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Martin Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Owen Hurricane Paula Hurricane Quillon Hurricane Richard Hurricane Shary Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2022. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2028 season. This was the same list used in the 2016 season, with the exceptions of Martin and Owen, which replaced Matthew and Otto, respectively. The names Martin and Owen were used for the first time this year. Seven names, Tobias, Unwin, Virginie, Walter, Xavier, Yavin, and Zoey, were not used during the course of the year. Retirement On April 18, 2023, at the 45th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Alex, Colin, Danielle, Gaston, Ian, Julia, Lisa, Nicole, Owen, Paula, Quillon ''and ''Shary from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Ariana, Corinna, Duncan, Griffin, Idal, Jennifer, Leon, Nancy, Oprah, Penelope, Quinby, and Steven for the 2028 season. Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that have formed during the 2022 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their names, duration, peak strength, areas affected, damage, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2022 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Hitman)